


Je N‘en Connais Pas La Fin我仍未知道结局

by rryiyu



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, PTSD Nate, current e-mails and random meetings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当我到达彼岸的时候，我是多么地高兴<br/>此刻是因为看见一条好村子。空旷无人的预兆却在游弋！<br/>那些斗争者是谁，他们又向谁宣战，<br/>谁的践踏如此野蛮，因而伴随着潮湿的脚步声<br/>它是在污水池里弄脏的？一个癞蛤蟆生息的毒害的水池<br/>要不然便是野猫被关进了红热的铁笼——<br/>——《罗兰公子来到暗塔》罗伯特·布朗宁</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

刚刚回来的时候，Nate几乎无法入睡。  
他当然熟悉疲劳过度又无法合眼的感受，但他已经不再是海陆了，不需要为了战争而无法合眼——他只是不习惯那张床罢了。  
床是他刚刚搬到这间公寓时从宜家买回来的，那是一张对他的公寓来讲还算是大小合适的双人床，一开始是用来堆他乱七八糟的东西的，现在终于回归正常的用途，但是买它回来的人，却失眠了。  
这床实在是太软了。Nate躺在床上，翻了个身，床头柜上的电子钟光芒黯淡，0215，他把脸埋进枕头，像是试图闷死自己。  
他几乎成功了，天亮之前Nate终于睡着了一小会，直到窒息感让他醒来，像个被救起的溺水者一般大口呼吸。  
他很少做梦，大概是因为总是浅眠，不常越过那条梦境和现实的界限，有时候他羡慕Brad，羡慕他无论什么情况下，只要想睡觉，条件允许他挖个坟，他就能挖个坑睡下去。但他不行，他是领导者，他必须时刻保持清醒，有什么事他得罩着，他总得罩着。  
他做了个梦。  
梦里是他预料中的荒芜沙漠，悍马摇摇晃晃行在一望无际的白色沙丘上，生化服黏在身上，闻起来像是发臭的死老鼠，他转头，边上都是死掉的哈吉，有萨达姆的共和国护卫队，有他们一边的平民。他看见那个女孩，被炸飞了腿，躺在路边，苍蝇在她的尸体边飞来飞去。  
他感到不能呼吸。  
然后Nate醒过来，0601，他起身，窗外是波士顿的日出。  
于是他想起，现在他已经不再是当初的Lt. Nate Fick，他已经有了新的生活，而总得要他罩着的那群混球，也已经再次天各一方。他们曾为了相同的目标而进入海军陆战队，如今也为了相同的目标而分道扬镳。  
他们都需要自己的人生。  
Nate在七点的时候准时出门跑步，他停下来买了杯星巴克，想起Ray说的，他们美国人侵略一个国家，就是去每个地方建麦当劳和星巴克。  
他说的没错，Nate在写给Brad的邮件里写到。  
Brad在邮件里回复，敬那些只会剥削的混账资本家们。  
Nate看到邮件的时候已经是深夜，他笑了笑，没有回复。  
他还是几乎无法入睡，他告诉Brad，床太软了。  
在参军之前他根本没有想到自己也会有不习惯柔软的床铺的一天。他实在无法忍受母亲柔软而担忧的眼神，那仿佛就要脱口而出的“你到底怎么了，Nathaniel”，还有父亲深深的叹息。半是为了躲避这些，半是为了求学，他来到了波士顿，用Brad的话来讲，他在“逃难”。  
他是在逃难，只是真正想逃开的并不是父母的关爱。  
而真正的原因，他心知肚明，就好像他坚持告诉自己和Brad，失眠是因为床太软了，而不是，别的什么。  
Brad没有拆穿过，Nate知道他清楚，这家伙除了偶尔犯傻之外，一直都是最清楚他的。  
他开始写一本书，就跟曾经和记者说的那样，他没有告诉任何人，包括Brad。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当他能够入睡之后，Nate就开始做梦。

当他能够入睡之后，Nate就开始做梦。  
梦里永远是那些东西，大多数时间苍白沙漠里的枪林弹雨，伊拉克人伸出手的欢迎和祈求，转眼一个村庄又成了废墟，肮脏的水，孩子无辜的眼睛。他带着人从那些平民之中穿过，心有不甘却只能漠然离开。他们是侵略者也是解放者，事实上却只做了侵略的部分，把那个地方弄得一团糟，然后甩手离开。  
有时候是些没有发生的事情，他看见自己拿枪射杀了一个无辜的哈吉，Godfather竟然告诉他这是对的；看见Trombley打中的那个孩子的死亡，那个母亲对着天空无助地哭喊；看见Brad因为给孩子们拆弹而在他眼前被炸成碎片，有血淋在他的眼睛里。  
每当他醒来，永远是呼吸急促，大汗淋漓，嗓音嘶哑。Nate知道他在梦里大喊，手总是放在枕下，他也知道他能摸到什么——不是枪，他已经没有办法再碰枪了，那只是一把匕首。三个月前他买下它，把它放在枕下，好像这样就能使自己安心，但事实证明这并没有太大用处，但也聊胜于无。  
他继续和父母通信，从不提及他的梦，偶尔回家，避免一切过夜的机会，他并不是不想留下，只是不能留下。  
知道他情况的只有Brad，他们还保持着并不算规律也不能说频繁的邮件往来，他不知道为什么他愿意跟Brad谈起这件事。或许是因为Brad总是那个非常适应军队的，他是属于战争，属于海军陆战队的，他总是的。  
他也想过和别人讲，但看着父母亲的脸，他又说不出口，其他海陆和他有联系，但大多数并没有那么亲近，他不能跟Mike讲，因为他会让Nate去看心理医生，Nate不想去。  
而Brad Colbert不一样，Iceman之所以是Iceman，正是因为他能够冷静地处理问题，哪怕是在做不理智的事情。  
“这就像是流沙，越挣扎陷得越深。只要我睡着，那些梦境就夜夜都会来拜访，让我精疲力尽。”一个深夜，他在给Brad的一封邮件里这样写。按下发送，他最后检查了一遍第二天要交的论文，然后躺到了床上，梦境到来，那是一场爆炸，血肉横飞。  
一天忙碌下来，他终于有时间查看邮箱，Brad没有回应。  
这很正常，Nate知道Brad总是不能立刻回复，但是他总是会回复。  
其实他有时会好奇为什么Brad总能找到时间回复，但他从未问出口。  
周末的时候，Brad来了邮件。  
他说:“你越是试图不去想，它就越来找你，Nate。”  
他苦笑，Brad说的他清楚，只是那种不安全感实在无法消除。  
第二天醒来，匕首落在地板上，他维持着一个伸手的姿势，却并不是朝向匕首，像是在挽留什么。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……Brad。”他喘匀了气，然后轻轻说了句，“Brad Colbert。”  
> “我回来了。”Brad朝他走来，“长官ySgt. Brad Colbert向你报到。”

Nate坐在咖啡馆里，虽然波士顿的冬天很冷，不过今天没有下雪，太阳还算不错，他在窗边，阳光散落在书页上。  
女侍者端来他的咖啡，他道谢，然后抽出下面写着电话号码的餐巾纸。Nate当时不准备打她的电话，但是他一直是不善于拒绝他人好意的那类人。  
他在等他的编辑。  
那本书在三个星期前已经写好了，第一个阅读的人是Brad。  
他把文档发过去的一个星期后，Brad来了电话。  
“你没有告诉我你之前在写这个，Nate。”Brad很少来电话，也很少客套。  
“……现在是凌晨三点，Brad。”他接了电话，声音沙哑。  
“我吵醒你了？”  
“事实上我正好醒着。”他没有说自己是刚刚被噩梦惊醒，而梦境里死去的人正是和他通话的海陆。  
但是Brad一直是那么的敏锐:“你又做噩梦了？”  
“偶尔。”他没有否认，因为否认也没用。  
“已经过了很久了，Nate。”  
“我知道。书怎么样？”  
“……成功学典范。”  
他笑了笑，声音有些干巴巴的:“那就好，不会卖不出去就行了。”  
“Nate。”电话那头的人突然喊他。  
“什么？”他应了一声，一边往被子里钻了钻，试图让自己躺得舒服点。  
Brad沉默了，Nate也没有催促，只是等着。  
“没什么，你最近怎么样？”Brad终于说话了，语气里有些不易察觉的失落，Nate不知道那是从何而来的。  
“就这样，上上课，打打工。”Nate说，他知道Brad有什么话没有告诉他，不过Brad既然没有说出口，他也不去问。  
“我该挂了，Brad，我明天还有课呢。你呢，你也要做你的事情去了。”他说。  
Brad回了句:“是的，长官。”Nate听见他拖长调子的那句“长官”，不禁微笑了起来。哦，那其实一点也不美好却还是值得怀念的旧时光。  
“嘿，Brad。”要挂电话的时候他突然说，语气里带着调侃，“你知道这是国际长途吧。”  
“……我付得起。”Nate听见这回答，轻笑着挂了电话。  
那晚他没再做梦。  
和编辑聊得很愉快，Nate和他约好下次见面的时间，告了别以后就走开了。在回去的路上，他买了两个甜甜圈，再买了杯咖啡暖手。走出Dunkin’ Donuts，他掏出手机。  
“我在波士顿。”Brad的短信，两个小时之前的。  
Nate脚步顿了顿，然后他扔掉手里的咖啡，开始奔跑。  
Brad知道他家在哪儿，去年他的退役纪念日是在家里办的，那群海陆差点把半个公寓烧了。结束后Mike和Rudy把其他人送回家，Brad留下来帮他打扫，然后过夜。这有点尴尬，因为他只有一张床，而且沙发太小，还好床够他们两个人躺的。  
那晚他没有做梦。  
从机场到他家并用不了多久，Brad或许已经走了。这样想着，Nate仍旧没有放慢脚步。  
远远地看见他的公寓和门外的那个人，Nate猛然停住了。  
他对上一双眼，那是他熟悉的。  
“……Brad。”他喘匀了气，然后轻轻说了句，“Brad Colbert。”  
“我回来了。”Brad朝他走来，“长官，Sgt. Brad Colbert向你报到。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “只是朋友？”Nate看着他，眼神平静，“那么那个吻算什么？”

“你在这里等了多久？”在电梯里，Nate问道。  
Brad耸肩:“还没到能冻死我那么久，一个小时多吧。该死，这里真他妈冷。”他喃喃咒骂着马萨诸塞州的坏天气。  
Nate听到了他的抱怨，微微笑了下。Brad Colbert是那种标准的加州人，Nate几乎能想象在加州的阳光下，年轻的Brad——那个进军校之前，有着美丽女朋友和好友的男孩——无忧无虑微笑的样子。他当然不会适应这样的天气。  
他们进了屋子，Nate开了暖气，Brad把散发着寒气的外套挂起来。  
他拿了两杯热水，递给Brad一杯，对方喃喃地道了谢。他们坐在客厅的单人沙发上，一人一张。  
过了一会，Nate问:“你回来多久了？”  
“昨天。”Brad回答，“我去报完到就来了。”  
Nate看了他一会，才继续问:“为什么？”  
Brad喝了一口水:“什么为什么？”  
“你来这里。”Nate看着他，眼中神色难明。  
他放下杯子，直直地看进Nate的眼里:“我担心你，Nate。”他故意在Nate的名字上加了重音，语速很慢很平稳。  
Nate和他对视，像是场谁也不服谁的竞赛:“你担心我，为什么？我不再是你的长官了，这不是你的义务要确保我能否正确做出判断。再说，”他耸耸肩，“这本身也不是你的义务。”  
“操你的，Nate，Nathaniel Fick，我是你的朋友，从一开始就是。”Brad回应。  
“只是朋友？”Nate看着他，眼神平静，“那么那个吻算什么？”  
Brad愣住，好一会他才回答:“你醒着……”  
“是的，那晚上我没有做梦，因为我醒着。”Nate说，他站起来，Brad也站了起来。  
他能感受到Brad身上散发出来的温度，还有淡淡的烟酒味道。Brad用了他的沐浴露，并没有能够完全洗掉几个小时之前醉醺醺的Ray往他头上浇了半瓶啤酒的味道，加上他睡前还抽了烟。  
他们中间留了一小块区域，Nate必须抗拒往那里靠过去的冲动，他闭上眼试图睡着，哪怕是陷入糟糕的梦境，可是Brad的存在感太过可怕，他睡不着。  
身后的人动了动，Nate闭上眼，假装熟睡。  
然后Brad轻轻压上来，看了他半天，就在Nate快要忍不住睁眼的时候，他俯下身，在Nate唇角留下一个非常轻柔的吻。  
还有一声叹息。  
Nate在Brad下床进厕所之后睁开眼。条件反射一般，他摸了摸枕头下，匕首已经不见了。  
Brad的身体贴着他，随着呼吸的动作规律地起伏，Nate忽然想吻他，转过身，像Brad之前做的那样，然而他没有。  
就当做是一场诡异的梦，他想。第二天他起来，Brad已经走了，他在书房里发现那把匕首，被放在书桌最下面的抽屉里。  
Nate走向Brad，对方半低下头看他，他拽着Brad的领子，把他拉进一个吻里。  
这个吻和当初那个睡梦中的吻是不同的，充满了渴望，他们的唇火热又湿漉漉地贴合在一起，Brad张开嘴让Nate的舌头滑进去，他的手有些迟疑地放在Nate的肩背上，接着用力地把Nate按进他的怀里。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad满含睡意的声音里是不容抗拒的坚定:“你也需要睡眠，睡吧，Nate，我顾着你的后背。”  
> Nate等他睡着了，才翻了身对着Brad。他把手指划过对方脸的轮廓，然后轻轻吻了吻他的唇。  
> 他叹息，低低念着对方的名字:“Brad……”

他们跌跌撞撞地进了卧室，Nate想他们可能把放在桌上的一大堆书弄翻了，但这不是重点。  
重点是他得到了Brad，Brad也得到了他。  
他想这是为什么，他从一开始就是乐于接近Brad的，帮个小忙，聊两句天，或者是因为Brad永不变的冰一样的冷静，或许是因为他的信任。  
他总是想成为Brad这样的人的，为了军队为了海陆而生。  
现在这些都不再是需要关心的，Brad的手摸到了他的裤链，他解开了Brad的皮带。他们都已经勃起，完完全全沉溺在欲望里。  
他们拥抱着倒在床上，肢体纠缠在一起，呼吸着彼此的气息。  
“Nate。”Brad在呼吸间喃喃念着他的名字，他的呼吸急促，语气像是着了魔，Nate笑了笑，抬手把他的脸按下来。Brad吻他，从唇开始往下，在他的身体上留下一个个印记。  
Brad的动作不算温柔而有些急促，却也并不粗暴，Nate喜欢这样的触碰，他不是易碎的物品，而他喜欢这样的直接。  
“Brad。”他说，Brad在他的肩窝里发出一声含糊的“什么”，“润滑剂和安全套在床头柜的抽屉里。我要你上我。”  
Brad停下动作:“你不必……”  
他打断对方:“这是命令。再说，日子长着呢。”他需要这个，需要感受可能的疼痛，来证明Brad的存在。  
所有人都害怕战争，害怕极了，他也一样。  
Brad埋在他的身体里，缓慢地动作，汗水沿着他肌理分明的线条滴落在Nate的身上。他们喘息着，呻吟着，他们的呼吸杂乱地交织在一起。Nate的手挂在Brad的肩背上，手指颤抖着，紧紧抓住Brad的肩胛。  
Brad的每一次抽插都漫长得快要逼疯他，Nate呻吟着让他快点，于是他加快了速度，每一下都顶在前列腺上。  
他的阴茎吐出前液，蹭在Brad的小腹上，Brad的手指陷进他略长的头发里。  
高潮来得剧烈且漫长，他感觉自己控制不住地流下了生理泪水，Brad捧起他的脸，呢喃着什么，亲吻他的眼角，吻去那些泪水。  
然后他射在Nate身体里，拔出来的时候才发现套子是破的。  
Nate疲倦地微笑:“就像个第一次做爱的高中生，不是吗？”  
Brad纠正他:“是两个，你帮我戴的套子。”  
然后他前倾，把Nate嘴角的笑容吞进嘴里。  
Nate在做梦，一个噩梦，根本不存在的伊拉克狙击手在他面前把Brad一枪爆头，血溅了他一头一脸。  
他醒来，Brad贴着他的身体，一只手环在他的腰上，高挺的鼻梁贴着他的脊椎。  
“……怎么了？又做梦了吗？”他迷迷糊糊地问。  
“是的。”他想下床，Brad揽着他的腰，把他拉进自己怀里:“你想干什么？现在才五点。”  
“我知道，你再多睡会。”他柔声说。  
Brad满含睡意的声音里是不容抗拒的坚定:“你也需要睡眠，睡吧，Nate，我顾着你的后背。”  
Nate等他睡着了，才翻了身对着Brad。他把手指划过对方脸的轮廓，然后轻轻吻了吻他的唇。  
他叹息，低低念着对方的名字:“Brad……”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “老兵永远不死，只会慢慢凋零”

Nate再次醒来的时候天光已然大亮，Brad不在床上。他下意识往枕头下一摸，匕首不在。这个认知让Nate叹了一口气。  
“怎么了？”Brad从盥洗室里走出来，手里拿着水杯，Nate认出那是自己的。  
他们都是浑身赤裸，Nate也毫不在意地盯着Brad:“它在哪儿？”  
“什么？”Brad问。  
“匕首。”  
“……书房里。”  
Nate下了床，双脚踩在冰冷的地板上，他快步走向书房，却被Brad拦住。  
“听我说，Nate，你不需要它……”Brad握住他的手腕，Nate躲开他的眼睛。  
“让开。”他说，语气是竭力维持的平静。  
Brad还没死心:“Nate……”  
Nate打断他:“把这该死的路给我让出来，Brad，这是命令！”  
Brad僵硬地放开手。  
Nate快步走向书房，从书桌抽屉最底层拿出匕首。走回卧室，他死死握住匕首，手指颤抖，不仅仅是因为冷。  
“你必须放下，我们已经不是在战场上了，至少你不是。”Brad走近他，他们的身体几乎是贴在一起。  
“闭嘴。”他毫无感情地说。  
“听我说，Nate，你不能再执着于此了……”  
“我说了给我他妈的闭嘴！你连操蛋的命令都听不懂了吗，Sgt. Colbert？你又不是那个每天都做噩梦梦见自己弟兄死去的人！”Nate回头瞪着他，眼睛湿润。  
“该死，Nate……”Brad喃喃咒骂了句，“我现在不是以你的下属的身份和你对话，别拿这套对付我。我……我关心你，Nate，我不希望你为了不存在的事情梦魇缠身。没有人死，也不会，别把自己逼得太紧。”  
“我没有。”他无力地反驳。  
“你有。”Brad轻柔地回答。  
Nate松开手，匕首落到地上。真是狼狈，他想。  
“你走吧。”他说，嗓音里是掩饰不住的疲惫沙哑。  
“什么？”  
“你走吧，Brad，我累了。”  
Brad看他一会，眼色复杂难明，半晌点点头。他穿上衣服，再看一眼Nate，对方躺在床上，闭上了眼，打定主意不再说话。Brad张嘴却吐不出一个词，最后只能离开。  
Nate听见关门声。他睁开眼，把脸埋进Brad睡过的枕头，感受他残留的痕迹。  
半夜里Brad来了电话，把他从另一个噩梦里叫醒。  
这是个他熟悉的梦，Brad被放在伊拉克人院子里的炸弹炸成碎片，血甚至溅到了他的眼睛里。  
他们一开始都没有说话。  
“……自从我在西点军校的教练场上宣誓以来，这个世界已经过多次变化，而我的希望与梦想早已消逝，但我仍记着当时最流行的一首军歌词，极为自豪地宣示‘老兵永远不死，只会慢慢凋零’……”Brad低声念道。  
“MacArthur？”他含含糊糊地问。  
“嗯。”Brad说，“我还想给你听个东西。”  
那是爱尔兰风笛的声音，有些听不清，Nate辨认了很久才听清楚。  
哦，Danny Boy，  
当风笛呼唤，幽谷成排，  
当夏日已尽，玫瑰难怀。  
你，你天涯远引，  
而我，我在此长埋。  
当草原尽夏，  
当雪地全白。  
任晴空万里，  
任四处阴霾。  
哦，Danny Boy，  
我如此爱你，等你徘徊。  
“Johnny Cash唱过这首歌。”Nate说。  
“这是皇家海军的军乐队，我偷偷录的。”Brad告诉他，“我想给你听。”  
“为什么？”  
“我爱你，Nate。”他没有回答，只是这样说，Nate呼吸一滞。  
他手忙脚乱地下了床，套上了衣服:“你在哪儿，Brad？我来找你。”  
“你不用来找我……”Nate拿起钥匙，打断他:“告诉我你在哪儿。”  
他打开门，那个金发的男人站在他的面前。  
“你身边。”Brad回答，他的声音同样从手机里传来。  
Nate放下手中的东西，伸出手去握住Brad的，Brad走进来，俯身吻他。  
“我爱你。”Nate说。  
“我知道，所以我为你而来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nate的PTSD到最后还是存在，即使Brad努力开导了很久。至于以后是否能够治好我也不知道，这就是我取标题的原因了。  
> 自己其实还是有点不满意，但是实在是事情太多只能这样仓促地写，以后大概会改一改吧。  
> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
